


A Toothy Endeavor

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's finicky nature rubs Harry first the wrong way, and then the right way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toothy Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



"Draco!" Harry bellowed from the kitchen.

Draco sauntered in, wiping the corners of his mouth serruptitiously. "Yes?"

Harry stood with the refrigerator door wide open, red candy box in hand. He was staring down at the contents in dismay. "Did you...dear Merlin! Did you suck all of the chocolate off the chocolate-dipped strawberries?"

"Now why would you accuse me of -"

"DRACO!" Harry interrupted.

"Alright, yes. You know I did." Draco admitted.

"But...but, why?" Harry spluttered.

"The seeds get stuck in my teeth," Draco complained. "But the chocolate part is delicious!"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did you put them back in the fridge then?"

Draco shrugged. "I know how much you hate wasting food."

"You had all of them in your mouth already!" Harry exclaimed. "Why would I want something that you...I just...Draco, no." He seemed so disappointed.

"Here," Draco said, reaching past him to grab the can of whipped cream. "You can take a turn..." he jiggled the can enticingly.

"That doesn't change the fact that you already ruined the strawberries!" Harry said, throwing his hands in the air.

Draco lifted his shirt and squirted a dollop of cream onto each nipple, then arched a brow at Harry. "There."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let me get this straight. You eat the best part of the dessert, leaving me the saliva-coated remnants and my consolation prize is working you over in the kitchen. Brilliant."

"Never happy, are you?" Draco asked, then sighed. "Alright, fine. Lift your shirt. I'll do you. But when I get fat, you're to blame." He gestured at Harry with the nozzle on the can.

Harry smirked and summoned the chocolate sauce from the cabinet, then divested himself of his denim's. He liberally coated his half-hard cock with chocolate and nodded at Draco. "Have at it baby, and this time the best part is underneath the chocolate."

"Prat," Draco mock glared and sank to his knees. "At least I don't have to worry about any seeds in my teeth."

Harry laughed. "As long as you swallow, you won't."

The end.


End file.
